degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Axel Valentine/Drayden: EPIC SCHOOL DAY
So today, October 21, 2011, Lol I HAD A GREAT DAY AT SCHOOL! and I usually dont have many great days tbh (: so my morning started waking up a little late. . . but it was okay! I had my white American Eagle polo shirt on, my crispy khaki's and my sexy ass brown Converse Nike's. (we have a dress code btw)' I WAS FEELING HOT AND DANGEROUS' <3 So I have this crush on a guy at my school. he is kinda cute (: He is like my height (5'5) beautiful light-brown/dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and he has this teeny-tiny mole on the upper right of his chin.. Like what Shenae Grimes has on her eye, his is on the upper corner of his chin and IT LOOKS KERT (: He doenst have a Facebook so I can't show you guys a picture. His name is Steven btw (: He is in Grade 9. I know you all are thinking "Isn't Adam in Grade 11?" Steven is most likely 15 and I just turned 16 back in August. (I started Kindergarten when I was 4.) I've been trying to talk to him for like the past 3 weeks, but I never knew how. BUT I FINALLY DID TODAY <3 I would go into detail on how I got to talk to him, but im gonna make it short and simple. (: So my ass was eating a poptart. . And I saw him sitting like across from me. I asked him,"Do you want a piece of my strawberry poptart?" and he said, "Sure!" ~ (AINT THAT THE CRAZIEST FIRST LINE YOU SAY TO ONE YOUR CRUSHES?????????????????????????) I WAS LIKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IN MY MIND <33333 I dont show my "female" side in school,home,or around my friends; i act 100% dude most of the time. But in my mind. . . I BECAME A FUCKING FEMALE! I WAS FAN-GIRLING OVER THAT BOY.. The way he said Sure ''was all cocky and happy at the same time. . btw West Tennesseans are cocky bastards. . FYI I see him all the time. . I may try and talk to him Monday (: wish me luck guys! I am pretty sure he is straight as a ruler, but as long as I have his friendship. . I AM GOOD (: ---- If you Degrassi Wikia girls have any boy troubles, FEEL 100% FREE to talk to me! I give good advice and I can tell you how to make a move! '(DO NOT USE MY POPTART LINE)' trololololololololol So the rest of the day was uneventful really. There was a fight at lunch. Some dumb ass Freshmen boys were fighting.. it was lame lol we also had a pep rally today (we're having our last football game) The Grade 11 won the spirit stick <3 YAY C/O 2013! <3 Well tonight, me and a group of friends we're supposed to go to the movies to see Paranormal Activity 3, but my ass is '''BROKE'! I have zero money lol. I've spent like $60 this past week.. all i have is 6 quarters, 2 dimes, and a penny. So my ass is gonna be on this wiki tonight :/ I also turned in my application to get a job at the local pizza restraunt.. Ive been job hunting for the past 3 months. MY MOMMY AND DADDY DUN GIVE ME MUNY NO MORE :( I hope I get this job. . Or i will be working at McDonald's :( ---- UGHHH im ready to go back to school so I can talk to Steven. . If you want to stay updated on how me and Steven go. . just let me know. I will keep you updated (: Category:Blog posts